


The Deputy's Suspicions

by Curtis255



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtis255/pseuds/Curtis255
Summary: Bash is suspicious that his wife may be hiding something from him. He turns to his brother for advice.
Relationships: Kenna/Sebastian "Bash" de Poitiers
Kudos: 2





	The Deputy's Suspicions

I was sitting beside my little brother by the fire. We each had a glass of whiskey in our hands. Francis and I had these late-night glasses on occasion since our father died. Francis said that it helped him stay grounded. I felt the same. 

Normally we would talk animatedly or reminisce. Sometimes we were fairly quiet. Tonight I was the reason for the lack of conversation. 

“You are thinking quite loud, brother,” Francis says. 

“Sorry, I’m just…” I trial off. 

“Lost in thought?” Francis tries. 

I sigh as I decide to confide in my brother. 

“I have suspicions-“ I begin before he cuts me off. 

“No, you know that there is no work allowed during our late nights together!” 

“This isn’t about work.” 

“Sorry. Carry on.” 

“I have suspicions that my wife may be pregnant,” I confess, keeping my eyes focused down on the logs of wood that are burning. 

Francis seemed shocked. “How? I.. I mean why do you think that?” 

“My Kenna likes to sleep in late. I always rise before her but lately, she’s been up before me and I find her sipping tea by the morning fire.”

“A change in routine is hardly-“ Francis starts before I cut him off. 

“And she’s… almost… dare I say mellow? I mean she’s less animated and I find her to be more timid. She also is like only sipping tea.” 

“Maybe ask the girls?” Francis suggests referring to Mary, Greer, and Lola. 

“I might. I’d want her to come to me but it’s been a few weeks and she’s yet to say anything. I am getting desperate.” 

“It’s funny how women act as if we don’t notice their change in moods or routines.” Francis jokes. 

I laugh along, agreeing with my brother.   
.

After Francis and I said goodnight, I walked down the long halls of the castle back to the chambers that I share with my wife. Opening the heavy door to our chamber I see that our bed is still perfectly made. 

I walk in to find my wife asleep on the chaise, in front of the fire. She looks so peaceful. I walk closer to her and pick her up into my arms bridal style. I feel her nuzzle into my chest as I walk over to our bed. 

I try to gracefully throw the covers open so that I can lay her down underneath the covers while also trying not to wake her up. If she is pregnant, I need to be extra gentle with her. If she is pregnant then I also know that she must be exhausted, especially when she’s been getting up early. 

After getting Kenna settled into bed, I change out of my clothes and into my night trousers. My chest feels cold from the winter air. 

“I’m cold.” She complains quietly. 

“Would you like me to grab an extra fur?” I offer, turning to her.

“Two please,” Kenna replies.

I go over to our trunk by the foot of the bed, pulling two fur hide blankets out and laying them over her and where I will be right behind her. 

I crawl into bed and pull her small frame into my chest. Kenna turns around to face me, burring herself against my warm skin. 

“I love you,” I tell her. 

“I love you too.” 

Would it be too obvious if brought up starting a family with her? I ask myself. I contemplate it for a little while before closing my eyes to sleep. 

I awake the next morning earlier than usual but it’s still not early enough for my wife to be in bed with me. 

I see her by the morning fire sipping her tea. She looks fairly pale. I got out of bed and moved to sit beside her. Kenna looks at him only slightly startled. I wrap my arm around her, holding her close. 

“Good morning. You’re up early these days.” I comment. 

“I’m not feeling well this morning.” Kenna finally admits. 

“You’ve been drinking tea like crazy.” 

“Yeah, it seems to be the only thing that I can keep down.” 

“You’ve been ill often?” 

“Bash, I need to tell you something.” It seems that I won’t have to go ask any of her friends, I think. Kenna turns to fully look at me. “Sebastian, I’m pregnant.”

“Finally,” I say hugging her.

“Pardon?” 

“Mon amour, I’ve had my suspicions.” I chuckle. 

My arms around her, I’m holding her to me in a tight hug. 

“I take it that you’re excited?” Kenna asks. 

“Oh, Kenna I’m very excited. Oh, I love you.” I lay a hand on her still flat stomach. “There’s a baby in there,” 

Kenna laughs. “Yes,” she places her hand on mine.


End file.
